


Favourite Person

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [17]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Humor, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: On a flight back to The Enterprise, secrets are revealed
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Favourite Person

Kirk, drunk: Ur my favourite... *HIC* my favourite half vulcan

Spock: I am the only half v-

Kirk: ur also my favourite vulcan

Spock:

Kirk: and my favourite human

Spock:

Kirk: don't tell Bones

Bones: this is the last time I agree to be your designated driver

**Author's Note:**

> [original](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/626381260312494080)
> 
> fanart on tumblr ([individual panels](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/626381234770264064/favourite-person))


End file.
